Only Seventeen
by arielx
Summary: Songfic.


"Draco you know we can't be doing this."  Hermione Granger said, leaning against a hard stone wall in a dark corner of the castle.  "You know they'll never understand, your father…"
    
    "To hell with my father, Hermione."  Draco Malfoy's silver eyes were reflecting the small bit of moonlight coming in through the windows.  "Hermione, you have become everything to me, everything to me in a single year."
    
    Tears filled Hermione's eyes.  "You're the world to me too Draco, but how can we?  It's not common, a Malfoy and a  muggleborn?  Draco….I cant.  I'm still trying to get over everything you've done, you tried everything in your power to kill my will of being here for six years, and now, now that we're seventeen, you think you can just change?"  Tears were over flowing in her eyes by now.  "Draco, I just don't think I can."  
    
    Hermione turned away from Draco, trying to keep in control; she didn't see the tears making his eyes even brighter.
    
    **_Some people tell me…. that you're not my kind_**
    
    **_And I believe them… but I can't get you out of my mind_**
    
    **_Some people tell me that I should stay away_**
    
    **_Maybe I will... some other day_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    Hermione turned back around.  "Wait."  She said.  
    
    Draco looked up.  "What?"  He asked, quickly wiping is eyes.
    
    "This is all we have, isn't it?"  Hermione asked.  "This is it now, we're graduating tomorrow, and we're going to be thrown into a war that neither of us are prepared for, but both of us would give our lives….Draco…tell me you wont…tell me you wont become one of them…one of his pawns.  Please, I need to hear it."
    
    Draco looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, the eyes he had grown to trust, the eyes he had grown to love.  "I would do anything to keep you."  He said truthfully.  "I would forsake my name and kill the man who pretends to be a father to me; I would spit in Voldemorts eyes if it meant that I could call you mine, even if just for a day."
    
    Hermione smiled through her tears.  "I was hoping you would say that." 
    
    **_'Cause it feel right_**
    
    **_And it feels good_**
    
    **_And I don't do always that I should_**
    
    **_And I know what makes me happy_**
    
    **_And in my heart you're it exactly_**
    
    "What are you doing, Hermione?"  Draco asked her, as she approached him.  
    
    Hermione took his face in her hands and gave him a small his on his lips, and stood back and smiled.  "I wanted to kiss you."  She said innocently.
    
    "What happened to 'this will never work'?  Draco asked her.  "What made you change your mind?"
    
    "You did." She said.  "Draco, this really is all we have, we're both seventeen, and we could be dead within the year, and it scares me.  Draco…I've never been in love…and now I think I might be."
    
    "In love?"  Draco asked, surprised.  "With me?  But you just said-" 
    
    Hermione put her finger to his lips.  "I know what I said Draco, but I say a lot of things that do not make since, but right now…this makes sense, it makes perfect sense, and I wish I could have seen it before.  I'm seventeen, and I'm not going to stay this way forever, I have time to grow up and face responsibility, lets live for the moment Draco, before it's gone."
    
    **_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_**
    
    **_Not just only in my dreams_**
    
    **_Save my best behavior, for a little later_**
    
    **_'Cause I'm only 17_**
    
    **_Think I made my mind up; I got time to grow up_**
    
    **_Face responsibility_**
    
    **_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_**
    
    **_While I'm only 17_**
    
    They stood there, embracing each other with a fiery kiss, not caring who saw, or if anyone saw at all.  Moonlight streamed in and reflected Draco's brilliant hair, giving him the look of an angel, embracing a scared girl.  
    
    They stood there for the longest time, barely breathing, but living more then they had in years.  They never noticed two sets of footsteps approaching them, but sprung away when they heard,
    
    "Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" An angry Ron Weasley shouted at the panic stricken looking girl. 
    
    "I think it is apparent, Ron."  Harry said, staring daggers at Draco.  "Malfoy here cursed her."
    
    "Draco didn't curse me, Harry."  Hermione said, before Draco could pull a curse on Harry.  "We've been seeing each other for awhile now."
    
    "What?"  Ron asked, looking hurt.  "You're seeing this Slytherin filth?  What about Gryffindor Hermione?  What about me and Harry?"
    
    "What about you and Harry, Ron?"  Hermione asked.  "I'm not doing anything to you, I'm not physically hurting you in anyway, and I'm not feeding Voldemort information about either of you, I'm a seventeen year old girl on the verge of being in love."
    
    "But it's Malfoy, Hermione."  Harry said, as if she were dense.  "He'll break your heart, you know what he wants."  
    
    "Hey Potter, I'd watch it if I were you."  Malfoy said angrily.  "Don't talk about what you don't understand, or cant to understand."  
    
    "Harry."  Hermione said in a soothing voice.  "Do you think I'm not old enough to make these kinds of decisions?  It's alright.  I'm human, Harry, I'm going to make mistakes, but right now, this is what feels right, and if it blows up in my face, wont it just be my heart that breaks?"
    
    Harry looked at her, then at Ron, then a very uncertain glance at Draco.  "Your right Hermione, when aren't you?"  He laughed.  "But be careful, alright?"
    
    "I'm always careful."  Hermione said with a smile, and waved them off. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to kiss some more, and as Head Girl I wouldn't want to deduct points for two students being out of bed!"  She laughed and winked to show she was joking, but her friends got it all the same.
    
    "Just be careful Mione."  Ron whispered in her ear before he left.  She gave him a small nod and turned back to Draco.
    
    **_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes_**
    
    **_And If I get burned, it'll be my heart to break_**
    
    **_It isn't easy, hearing what they say_**
    
    **_Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    "You have a lot of faith in this, Hermione." Draco said in a low voice.  "A lot of faith in me, what makes you believe I won't avada you right here?  Right now? I could, you know, I've had to before, what makes you trust me?"
    
    Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then replied, "It's your eyes that give you away, Draco."  She said quietly.  "Your eyes used to be so unfeeling and cold, but now…now theirs life in them, like a light that just switched on in the dark. It's a light I trust, something that tells me I can have faith in it, no matter what the consequence.  Do you believe in love Draco?  It won't change my mind, I'm tired of that.  Perfect Hermione, perfectly perfect, but you let me be imperfect, as odd as it may sound, it's refreshing to know that I am human too, and nothing is going to change my mind about it, not this time."
    
    ****
    
    **_Anyone, who's ever been in love_**
    
    **_Has got to know_**
    
    **_What it means to have a dream_**
    
    **_And no one can say anything_**
    
    **_To change my mind, no, not this time_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    "You're something special, Hermione Granger."  Draco said, running his fingers through her dark hair.  "You're something forbidden, and something so pure it hurts to touch you, worrying about tarnishing the innocence of what you are."
    
    "Innocence?"  Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side.  "Draco, if I was half as innocent as I pose to be, I would be probably be Pansy, Draco, I'm human too, and I've been the brains behind nearly all of the schemes Ron and Harry have made up.
    
    Draco looked at her with laughing eyes, eyes that had the light in them that she loved so much. God she loved him, this had to be what it felt like.  
    
    "We have some tough times ahead, Hermione Granger."  Draco said seriously.  "Dangerous ones too, do you think I'm worth it?"
    
    "I know you're worth it, Draco."
    
    **_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_**
    
    **_Not just only in my dreams_**
    
    **_Save my best behavior, for a little later_**
    
    **_'Cause I'm only 17_**
    
    **_Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up_**
    
    **_Face responsibility_**
    
    **_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_**
    
    **_While I'm only 17…._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Well, that was fun : ) hope you like!_**
    
    **_Xoxo/_**
    
    **_Ariel_**


End file.
